


The McCall Pack Family Vacation: Where The Wild Things Are

by Kaamen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Liam, Brothers, Camping, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual everything while they're going through trials and tribulations out in the wild, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I've got more tags to do - I know it, Kitsune, Liam is an angry little spitfire, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinksi/Malia Tate, Pack Feels, Scent Marking, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sitting around the campfire, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stiles is a Little Shit, Tigers and Lions and Bears - Oh my!, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, WereCoyote, Wilderness, s4 Liam, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaamen/pseuds/Kaamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first few months of summer, Scott decided to take his pack... camping.</p><p>****<br/>Season 4 Liam included, a lot of werewolf learning, friendships and bonds to make stronger, lake parties, the McCall pack games of 2014, I don't know what else -- I haven't gotten that far into writing it. :/</p><p>From Season 4 Episode 5... and will be altered to accommodate the changes of Season 4 except for Derek loosing his powers because that's bullshit.</p><p>Junior year! So, it'd be the summer before Senior year for Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The McCall Pack Family Vacation: Where The Wild Things Are

 

An odd yellow wardrobe, a wind chime shaped like a wolf, and two chinese hanging lanterns were the most distinguishable things in the room besides for the two beds with blue sheets, one plain and one checkered, and the foldable chair made of a faded red fabric that sat in the far corner. The small sheet of carpet would hopefully be enough to block the chilled wood flooring from our toes in the morning, and the screens enough to keep the bugs out when it got too hot for the front windows to be closed during the day.

 

Mi casa es su casa.

My house is your house.

It was quaint. Quiet. Far enough away from civilization for the few months of summer vacation we’ve decided to spend located in the middle of the freaking forest with a pack of yipping, chase-happy werewolves, a lightning kitsune, a werecoyote, and a newly turned beta with anger issues, and no, this time I don’t mean Derek.

Stiles glanced around the small room, tossing his bag onto the checkered bedspread and plopping down on the blanket folded across the end of the bed that matched the mismatched yellow of the wardrobe.

“Say, Scottie.” Scott furrowed his brow at Stiles’ questioning tone and removed his toothbrush from his bag.

“Yeah, dude?”

“Do you think there was life within the last hundred miles?” Asked Stiles while looking past the tree branches towards the larger cabin across the way that has a mess hall, an expansive kitchen, and an upstairs living room.

 

“No, but it’s kinda the point why we’re here.” He shrugged, carrying his shower bag into the bathroom.

Stiles paused for effect, licking over his lips to wet them before voicing his concern. “Then how do you feel about having no wifi?”

Scott’s head popped out from the bathroom, eyes wide and horrified. “I feel like I forgot my DS.”

 

“I get that feeling,” Stiles said understandingly, staring at his computer bag on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> ... Eventually.
> 
> (Chapters will get longer, but I only had this completed -- it's just me bullshit writing, so let's see where I get, shall we ;P)  
> Originally posted on tumblr, here: http://kaamencospri.tumblr.com/post/92508011450/where-the-wild-things-are


End file.
